


Fallen

by maybeitsthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsthemoon/pseuds/maybeitsthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Rose talk about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[community: 7spells](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/community%3A%207spells), [fandom: harry potter](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/fandom%3A%20harry%20potter), [pairing: teddy/rose](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/pairing%3A%20teddy%2Frose), [rating: pg13](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/rating%3A%20pg13)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fallen | for 7spells | Harry Potter**_  
 **Title:** Fallen  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for nudity and implied sexual acts.  
 **Word Count:** 732  
Cross posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/profile)[**7spells**](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_sugarquill/profile)[**hh_sugarquill**](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_sugarquill/)

  
Fallen

Rose didn't stop herself when she knew she was falling in love with Teddy Lupin. Eight years of difference apparently hadn't registered into her mind. But she knew, as much as she knew that Uncle Harry had a scar, that she loved him so much it was painful.

At first, she had tried to ignore it. She had confided her feelings to her favorite cousin, Al. He had been shocked of course, but he kept her secret and adviced her to let things flow.

She was seventeen, Teddy was twenty-five and the most beautiful boy she knew. She had known him since she was a child, and even though Ron and Uncle Harry considered him to be part of the family, Rose couldn't think of it that way. She wanted to have more than a family-like relationship with him.

It was a family reunion and everyone was staying at Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. Rose greeted Al as he Apparated on the driveway. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, "He's coming, right?"

Al nodded. "Dad sent James to fetch him. You know how James is about Teddy," he said. Rose chuckled. Teddy was a Quidditch player and James absolutely adored him. So of course, it was no surprise when James announced he, too, will be joining a Profession Quidditch team (he had inherited both his parents' ability in the field).

Ron and Hermione came out just then. "Al, darling, how are you?" Hermione asked, hugging Al.

"Just fine, Aunt Hermione." Ron slapped Al in the back the way most males do.

"Where's Harry and the rest?" Ron asked.

"Dad is coming right after work and Mum is changing at home. She had practice today. James is getting Teddy, and Lily will come with Mum," Al informed. Ron smiled. Then, Molly and Arthur Weasley joined by Hermione's parents (who looked completely wonder struck) arrived by a newspaper Portkey.

"Mother! Father!" Hermione said, greeting her parents. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem, dear," said Mrs. Weasley who then proceeded to greet her son. A few minutes later, Gunny and Lily arrived and the exchange of greetings took place once again.

Rose was waiting anxiously for James and Teddy. Finally, when everyone had settled out in the yard, they arrived.

Rose tried to hide her feelings for Teddy when someone else was around, so she made a point of greeting James first, but when it came to Teddy, she could feel her heart beating faster.

"Hi," he said. There was something about Teddy that made her feel an adrenaline rush. Her aunt Ginny had told her stories of when she was her age. She took pride in her flirting skills inherited from Ginny.

She smiled and got closer to him, but she didn't hug him. She could feel him measuring her every step.

"Are you playing games?" he asked. She twirled a piece of her hair.

"Not a game. But you know us Ravenclaws, always some sort of puzzle." This made Teddy smile, which in turn caused Rose to blush. She turned around so that he didn't notice.

"I think we have to talk," she said and walked inside, knowing he would follow her. She led him upstairs and to her room. She left the door open just in case her parents would wander upstairs.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Teddy said. Christmas is in a week and the weather had turned frigid.

Rose didn't say anything. Instead, she sat down on her bed and waited for him to say something again. "Look," he finally said. "I've been thinking about you a lot. But I'm way older, Rose, and this can't happen."

Rose sighed. She expected as much. "Teddy, only eight years. Not a big difference. We're mature. We can handle it."

Teddy looked at her then like he had never looked at another girl. He closed the distance and stole her breath.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it grew more passionate. Rose fumbled with his shirt. He kissed her lips and her neck. Soon, they were tangled in each other and it was perfect.

After, Rose turned around, facing the window. "Look over there," she whispered. Teddy turned, hugging her naked body close. He looked to where Rose was pointing and there, just outside the window, a shower of snow was falling from the sky.  



End file.
